1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor circuit device, an electronic apparatus using the semiconductor circuit device, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, a semiconductor device including an integrated circuit (semiconductor circuit) provided in a semiconductor substrate, an insulating layer provided on the semiconductor substrate, and an inductance element provided on the insulating layer has been disclosed (e.g., refer to JP-A-2009-267212).
However, the semiconductor device disclosed in JP-A-2009-267212 has a configuration in which the integrated circuit (semiconductor circuit) and the inductance element (inductance circuit) are disposed to overlap each other in a plan view. In such a configuration, when, for example, the integrated circuit (semiconductor circuit) is an oscillation circuit including a variable capacitance element, the inductance of the inductance element changes or the capacitance value or the like of the variable capacitance element changes due to the electromagnetic coupling between the variable capacitance element and the inductance element. Due to this, there is the possibility that an oscillation frequency output from the oscillation circuit may vary.